


Adderall

by PitoPito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adderall Abuse, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Luego del incidente del Nogitsune Stiles decide dejar de confiar en los fármacos, dejando el Adderall. Quizás no se nota desde el primer momento, pero cuando llega la nueva amenaza a Beacon Hills y el castaño es incapaz de centrarse sí lo hace.O, en donde los miembros de la manada le dan café y comida con Adderall escondido sin que él, u otros miembros de la manada lo sepan.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 82





	Adderall

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía.

La manada no era digna de juzgar como de difícil era dejar de consumir una droga. Porque al fin y al cabo, aunque el estúpido Adderall le ayudase a tener la concentración de una persona normal, era una droga como otra cualquiera. Si las personas que no sufrían de un trastorno de atención hiperactivo no podían juzgarle, los hombres lobos menos. Porque, ¡Venga ya! es injusto que además de súper fuertes, y con los sentidos el doble de desarrollados que los de un humano pudiese decirle "Stiles no dejes el Adderall".

Aunque cuando dijo en aquella reunión que iba a dejar sus pastillas a nadie pareció molestarle, más bien parecía que le apoyaban, sobretodo Derek. De hecho a nadie le molestaba que se pasara las reuniones en babia, moviendo cosas cuando era en casa de Scott y contando azulejos rotos cuando era en el loft.

Las primeras semanas fueron horribles, tenía mono en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra: dormía menos de lo normal, le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que en cualquier momento se le saldría. La pierna golpeteaba contra el suelo de manera frenética cada vez que estaba quieto, por eso evitó ir a las reuniones de manada usando escusas tontas que nadie se creyó, sí, por el tema de ser hombres lobo con super sentidos, y Lydia.

Pero entonces, y para sorpresa de nadie, lo paranormal volvió a Beacon Hills.

Fue una noche, entre la bruma y la lluvia, faltaba poco para Halloween así que a nadie le extrañaba que hubiese un aura fantasmagórica. La manada se dió cuenta rápidamente descubriendo que había brujas amenazando el pueblo. Y Stiles se quedó sin escusas para no ir a las reuniones.

Eso salió fatal. Stiles golpeaba el suelo de manera frenética, su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y olía diferente al no tener el Adderall en su sistema. Más de una vez Peter le ofreció hacerle un té o meterle anestesia en vena, para los nervios, según él.

Cuando todo empezó Lydia y Stiles habían montado "La mesa oficial de cosas paranormales" en la mesa de comedor del loft, mesa a la que los lobos tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse. Lydia movía sus ojos de forma rápida entre la copia del bestiario que tenía en la pantalla y los folios con casos que habían sucedido recientemente. Al no tener sentidos hiperdesarrollados no le molestaba el que Stiles golpeara la mesa, aunque de vez en cuando hacía algún movimiento brusco que se llevaba su mirada.

—¿Puedes estarte quieto?—Preguntó, rindiendose a poder centrarse con Stiles moviéndose sin parar.

—Lo siento—Dijo—. Es por la falta de adderall, aunque créeme estoy mejorando, hace una semana hubiese sido incapaz de estar sentado tanto tiempo, a todo esto ¿Qué hora es?¿Crees que la hora de UK para el té es el momento o es la hora a nivel global?

Lydia frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza mientras el castaño se volvía a perder en otro monólogo que posiblemente terminara con él diciendo algo sumamente incómodo o cantando alguna canción pegadiza pero antigua. Ella volvió a mirar la pantalla de su portátil, leyendo una parte del bestiario antes de mirar a Stiles por inercia. Estaba quieto y tranquill, pero su mirada volvía a estar fija en el techo.

—¿Café?—Preguntó, el castaño le sonrió antes de ponerse a decirle la biografía del caféientras ella se levantaba e iba a la cocina. Buscó entre los muebles vacíos de Derek, y los panfletos de sitios de comida a domicilio la caja de cápsulas de café que Peter le había regalado a Stiles por volverse la mascota molesta del grupo, aunque la versión oficial era que les había ayudado mucho, todos sabían que aquél gesto iba con la intención de darle más energía a alguien hiperactivo.

Un frasco semitransparente de color naranja brillo con ayuda de la luz de la cocina, estaba en una gaveta sepultado en un montón de números de pizzerias. Por curiosidad lo cogió leyendo que en el papel de la parte exterior ponía "Adderall" seguido de lo que contenía. A Lydia se le ocurrió una idea, si dejaba el café sin azúcar estaría tan ocupado dándole un discurso de porqué el café amargo era el peor que no se daría cuenta de que se tragaba una pastilla machacada.

Cuando la caja de las cápsulas de café apareció, conectó la máquina, aprovechando el ruido para machacar la pastilla antes de tirarla dentro de la taza y mezclarla con el espeso líquido. Luego volvió a ir hacia la mesa, dejándole la taza que se bebió como ella esperaba: con un discurso de lo asqueroso que era el café amargo.

Esa misma tarde Stiles fue con Scott a ver a Deaton. Tenía una teoría con base en "Sabrina" que quería con firmar con alguien que no fuese de un foro de Internet.

El castaño y Deaton estaban hablando en la consulta del mayor. Como no era de extrañar, Stiles, estaba desperdigado, jugaba con los dedos de su mano contra la superficie y su mirada era incapaz de centrarse en el veterinario por más de cinco minutos.

—¿Café?—Preguntó Scott levantándose.

—Gracias—Le dijo Deaton.

—Con azúcar—Añadió Stilinski y McCall se fue.

Scott no era como Lydia, él llevaba preparando lo de drogar a su amigo unas semanas. No es que fuese un mal amigo, sino que le preocupaba lo nervioso y activo que estaba todo el rato, estaba seguro de que como su corazón siguiese latiendo tan rápido se iba a salir de su pecho.

Y al igual que había hecho Lydia el Adderall que había tenido que comprar acabó en la taza. Esta vez Stiles tampoco lo notó.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue esa misma noche. La manada se había reunido para una de esas reuniones nocturnas que más bien parecen quedadas de adolescentes. Todos los lobos estaban desperdigados por el loft, todos los miembros de aquella familia estaban preparándose para ver una película, aún no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuál.

La mesa oficial de cosas paranormales seguía con la misma norma, nadie que no fueran Stiles o Lydia podía tocarla. Lo cual era horrible para el resto de la manada, había un montón de papeles, algunos revueltos y otros perfectamente colocados, subrayador es de color y un montón de hilo con un montón de nudos, era imposible que no entrase la curiosidad.

—¡Pizza!—Gritó Erica abriendo la puerta, siendo seguida por Isaac y Voyd quienes, conociendo la ley de la única mesa del loft, dejaron las pizzas en el suelo, cerca de los sillones.

La manada no tardo en empezar a comer, al principio un tanto disgustados con el sabor pero luego riéndose de alguna estupidez que había hecho Malia en alguna clase. Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que Erica se había subido al carro del "Vamos a drogas a Stiles", al igual que Issac y Vernom, quienes al no saber qué las pizzas ya llevaban Adderall como condimento secreto le echaron más. Por eso el "extraño" sabor.

Al rato las cajas de pizzas estaban vacías.

Stiles se sentía nervioso, ansioso, era la vez que más le temblaban las manos desde que había dejado el Adderall. Su mente no pudo evitar el empezar a divagar, aquello en definitiva no era normal. Había estado bien durante casi todo el día, pensaba que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a no estar con las estúpidas pastillas.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño intentando ser lo más sigiloso que podía para no alertar a los lobos que estaban centrados en la película en la pantalla. Le costaba mantenerse de pie, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallaría y que se caería de bruces, pero logró llegar, abrió la puerta, se deslizó dentro y cerró, dejando caer su peso contra la puerta. Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de empezar a intentar respirar de forma lenta para no tener un ataque de pánico y lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, varios lobos se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del castaño dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta del baño al escuchar el acelerado pulso. Scott no pudo evitar levantarse e ir directo a donde estaba su amigo, se sentía mal por haberle echado Adderall en su café.

—Sti—Llamó—. ¿Todo bien?

No recibió respuesta.

—Stiles—Esta vez su nombre salió de sus labios en un tono más fuerte que hizo que el castaño se moviese, apoyando su peso contra el lavamanos. Scott entró—. Ey amigo, ¿Estas bien?

El humano negó con la cabeza, sus manos estaban blancas de hacer fuerza contra la cerámica para no caerse y que empezaran a temblar. El latino apoyó su mano sobre su hombro dándole un ligero apretón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que es por haber dejado el adderall—Contestó, la voz le temblaba al igual que el resto del cuerpo—. Pero no lo entiendo, llevo ya varias semanas y es como si lo hubiese dejado ayer.

La puerta volvió abrirse, esta vez entró Malia, con el ceño fruncido y confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Sigues sin tomarlo?—Stiles asintió—. Apestas a eso.

Él castaño frunció el ceño, dejando de mirar a Malia para mirar a su amigo, el cual le desvió la mirada. Se ganó una maldición silenciosa.

—Scott—Dijo—. Ese café que me hiciste antes tenía adderall, ¿Cierto?

Él latino asintió con la cabeza sin volver a mirarle.

—¿Cuánto?

—Una pastilla, solo—Stiles frunció el ceño, pensando en silencio y atando cabos. Finalmente abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a Lydia.

—Me echaste adderall en el café—Dijo, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas muy ansioso Stiles, y me encontré con el bote.

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendosela y soltando un leve grito de exasperacion. Entonces Peter hizo acto de presencia desde las escaleras en las que llevaba sentado desde el inicio de la reunión, dejando de lado su libro y dándose cuenta de porqué todo el loft olía a fármaco.

—Creo que ellos no tienen la culpa de todo, ¿o me equivoco? encargados de las pizzas—Isaac se encogió en el sitio y Erica miró mal a Peter. Interesante, para el lobo mayor.

—En mi defensa diré que no sabía que ellos ya te habían echado adderall—Dijo la rubia.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé, no sabía cual te ibas a comer así que le eche a todas un poco—Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de volver a soltar un ruidito.

—El caso es que...

—Tu no Isaac—Paró—. Que quede claro que si es mi puto cuerpo decido que me meto y que dejo de usar.

El castaño ahora entendía porque se sentía tan raro, porque estuvo tan centrado antes y ahora estaba tan nervioso, ansioso y descentrado. Se dejó caer en el sofá a regañadientes, no podía conducir en ese estado, llevaba casi un mes sin casi ganarse una multa y no quería romper su propio récord.

Siguieron viendo la película en un ambiente incómodo, más de uno yéndose con alguna escusa simple por la incomodidad. Cuando terminó, todos los que quedaban se fueron, menos Stiles.

Era incapaz de moverse, sentía que se iba a morir si se movía un mísero centímetro. Se quedó a oscuras en el loft.

Derek volvía al loft después de haber tenido que saltarse la reunión de la manada por un asunto con Deaton. El edificio le olía a hormonas revueltas y tristeza. Si habían visto una peli triste esperaba que ya se hubiesen ido.

Según iban subiendo los pisos, empezó a escuchar otro latido, acelerado y nervioso. Stiles, pensó al momento. El castaño todavía estaba en su apartamento, y no sólo eso, sino que estaba solo en su apartamento.

Olía a ansiedad, adderall y decepción. Podía notar que estaba frustrado y preocupado con algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tenía que ver eso con quedarse en una casa ajena a solas. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Stiles de espaldas a la puerta, a oscuras.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó, alertando al castaño que se había sumido en alguna clase de trance con las baldosas del suelo. Derek le tocó la espalda intentando sacarle de ese trance, cosa que logró. Stiles le miró, luego el resto del loft y por la ventana antes de volver a mirarle. Su pulso se aceleró de manera inmediata a uno errático.

Él lobo se puso frente a él, apretando sus hombros contra el sillón pensando en cómo ayudarle con el ataque de pánico que tenía. Finalmente sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, sabía que le había ayudado más atrás y era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza y no estaba seguro de que tendría consecuencias catastróficas.

Juntó sus labios con los de Stiles, besandole con la maestría que solo se puede conseguir de la práctica. El humano trató de corresponderle, por inercia más que por deseo. Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado se separó.

—¿Mejor?—Preguntó, Stiles tenía la boca abierta, estaba sin palabras y embobado, simplemente asintió—. Bien, ahora dime que mierda haces en mi loft de noche, solo y a oscuras.

—Tus estúpidos lobos me han estado dando adderall como quien da agua. No, no soy capaz de centrarme—Le enseñó sus manos, todavía demasiado temblorosas—. No puedo conducir si parezco gelatina.

—¿Por eso hueles tanto a adderall?—Preguntó llevando su nariz al cuello del castaño, haciendo que diese un pequeño salto antes de rodar la cabeza para dejarle más acceso al lobo, que le olía en busca del olor propio del castaño y algún rastro de su propio olor. Al no encontrarlo lamió contra su piel en un instinto primario.

—¿Puedes no hacer eso con tu lengua en mi cuello?—La pregunta salió, con su voz temblorosa y los nervios palpables. Derek no pudo evitar volver a lamer, desde su cuello hasta el mentón, donde mordió ligeramente, sin intención de hacerle daño. Los ojos del lobo estaban rojos, cosa que asustó a Stiles en cuanto los vio—. ¿Derek?

Preguntó, ganándose la atenta mirada del alfa.

—Creo que debería de irme—Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el moreno le sentó con un simple empujón.

—No puedes conducir así, quédate y ya te vas mañana—Soltó, cerrando los ojos y alejándose del humano, intentando volver a encerrar al lobo. Le había dejado una marca rosácea en el cuelo que esperaba que se fuera antes de que la viera.


End file.
